This Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award (GMHAA) is submitted by F.M. Baker, M.D., M.P.H. When Dr. Baker was in the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA), a three-year GMHAA was approved and funded on 4/1/90. Due to the illness of elders in her family (surviving mother and aunt), it was necessary for Dr. Baker to relocate to the Northeast. This application is made from her new institution, the Division of Geriatric Psychiatry in the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Maryland at Baltimore. When the first GMHAA was funded on 4/1/90, Dr. Baker brought a second geriatric psychiatrist to the UTHSCSA and revised the service between 4/1/90 and 6/30/90. In the period of 7/1/90-9/5/90, she completed one pilot study, submitted 6 papers for publication, and completed the data analysis of a retirement study. As an academic, African American, geriatric psychiatrist, Dr. Baker will focus in the new GMHAA on the development of her research skills. Because of her prior award, she is eligible for only four years of the five years of funding for this new GMHAA. During the first 2 years of the award, a pilot study of delirium will be completed. Coursework in gerontology and geriatrics will be completed during the 2nd to the 4th years of the award. By year 3 her first large grant to study the prevalence of cognitive impairment and affective disorders in a bi-racial population will be completed. Dr. Baker will continue her participation in the monthly meetings of the Inter-University Consortium as well as her work with Dr. Barry Gurland and his research team at Columbia. Dr. Baker will work with DR. ALLEN RASKIN as her supervisor at the University of Maryland at Baltimore. If the award is funded, Dr. Baker would complete the following goals at the end of the four years: 1) completion of course work in geriatrics & gerontology, 2) developed an over-arching theme to her research activities through a research supervisor and consultants, 3) gained an overview of existing academic, geriatric psychiatry programs in order to add a research component to her program, 4) completed a pilot study of delirium, 5) submitted her first ROI,& 6) obtained certification for Added Qualifications in Geriatric Psychiatry.